


The Headcanon Game Series

by IWalkedWithZombine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkedWithZombine/pseuds/IWalkedWithZombine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots based on this tumblr post (link in the first chapter). All the fics are nothing but sex, so related tags will be updated with each upload!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headcanon Game Series

**Author's Note:**

> There will be five chapters in total so stay tuned! Here is the link: http://fairy-tail-babes.tumblr.com/post/127326718826/headcanon-game-a-to-z-nsfw
> 
> Prompt - Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person  
> It's ok so I’m I ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> And thank you so much to my beta reader espanameg, who helped me realize that commas SUCK, and porn is god tier!

The days of leisure were extremely rare for Panthea. She even kept a count on her desk of those special days. Today was the day she finally added a tally to the blank piece.

  
The daily War Table meeting was productive to the point that even Cullen would be able to abandon his office, though Panthea doubted that would happen. Her advisors left, contemplating the day of nothing ahead of them.

  
Panthea was unbelievably horny.

  
Time spent on the business of the Inquisition took away time for more… primal hobbies. Panthea and her lover Solas had only time to fall asleep in each other's arms at the end of the day and they used their time dreaming in the fade greedily. Panthea fondly recalled the times they had sex in the fade. Their first time laying together in the fade, the sensations affected her waking body, so when she woke from that dream, her core was wet and warm. Panthea shivered as she shifted her thighs and when she reached down to circle her clit, she imagined the slick was combined with the tongue that Solas had so generously used on her the night before.

  
After that night, they continued their dream rendezvous, until one day, Panthea had enough. She ambushed him, so to speak, and when she sunk down on his cock, he never protested laying together in the real world again.

  
But the Inquisition had kept them from being intimate for a good month. Days of shem letters, nobles, training exercises, and so on and so on, until she the only thing she could do was fall into her bed and wrap herself around Solas until she felt secure enough to fall into dreamless sleep.

  
Now was the time for more. She kicked off the War Table and let her feet guide her to her goal while her mind turned. Panthea had not seen Solas thighs in a long while. Or seen the lust she was able to set off in his eyes. If she ever doubted the power she had as the Inquisitor, she never doubted the love they had for each other.

  
When she stepped in Solas rotunda, he was not there. Dorian yelled from above her.

  
“I think your elven lover has gone to your room.” Panthea looked up and nodded with a smile.

  
“Oh, your lover boy won’t know what hit him!” Dorian yelled at her as she hurriedly walked to her quarters.

  
With each step, she felt herself become more excited, until only her fingers trembled on her door knob.

  
“Vhenan.” Solas simpled greeted. His back was to her, and he was bent over her desk, not doubt studying.

  
Panthea walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her face against his back.

  
“My day is free,” Panthea said, giving him a squeezing hug.

  
“That is good, Vhenan. What do you plan to do with your day?”

  
Panthea reached her hand down to the dip of his legs, cupping his penis and squeezing, while running fingers at the head of his cock. She felt him stiffen and she could hear his shivering breath.

  
“Panthea….” His voice was low.

  
“Come to bed with me.” Panthea grabbed his hand and led him slowly to her bed, all the while loosening the strings on his breeches and shirt, placing a light kiss to patch of bare chest, as she pushed him back on the bed.

  
Solas fell with a sigh and arched his neck as she lay kisses down his throat. First his shirt, then his breeches came off, until only his small clothes were left. Panthea ran her hands up his thighs, feeling the goosebumps rise as she slowly, with her mouth, licked the head of his covered cock.

  
Solas shuddered as Panthea licked at him, until his hands came to her head.

  
“Please.” He began to wiggle his hips and Panthea helped him finally remove his small clothes. She took a moment to admire the view.

  
The head of his cock was smearing precum on his stomach, it was a deep red, and a vein on bottom of his cock throbbed. His balls were drawn up.

  
Overcome with desire, she took him in her mouth to the root, and swallowed. He groaned, and his fingers tangled in her hair.

  
She sucked and licked, and saliva from her mouth dripped onto his ball sack, as she worked him down. It was when she grazed his hole, fingers dancing over his entrance, that he lifted her off his cock, face flushed and sweaty, and breathed out, “Not yet.” He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, and flipped them, her hips now even with the edge of the bed. He smiled widely and deviously as begin to undress her.

  
Panthea relaxed into the bed, groaning as he brushed her skin, discarding her clothes until she was just as bare as him.

  
As Panthea done as before, Solas quickly ducked down and licked from the edge of her entrance, before pressing on her clit with his tongue. She moaned out loud, and palmed at his bald head as he mouthed at her sex. The sounds of her wetness meeting his mouth and the panting of Panthea filled the air. Their bodies now had a layer of sweat.

  
Panthea resisted the urge to lock his head in with her legs, and kept them spread. She bucked hard when he gently sunk a finger into her. One became two, then three, until she could no longer stand it.

  
Panthea cried out, “Inside me! I need you inside me!” She flipped onto her stomach, arching her back, offering her vagina to him. Solas quickly mounted her, and they began to thrust against each other. Panthea fisted the sheets, and bit them as they rode each other hard. His hands tightened on her hips, and she relished the bruises he would leave behind. He draped himself over his back, biting at her neck as he pounded into her.

  
She felt so alive.

  
Panthea cried in disappointment as he pulled out, but he laid on his back, and pulled her back down on his cock. Panthea took a moment to readjust to her new position and rode him. Hard.

  
Panthea ground herself down, and he thrusted up, until they were bouncing with each other, and they both began to feel the plateau of their peak approaching. Solas tightened his hands on her hips again, moving one hand to grip her thigh and panting out a warning.

  
“I’m close, vhenan.”

  
Suddenly, she decided how this would end. Panthea leaned down, and whispered into his ear, breath hitching as she circled her hips.

  
“Me too. Cum with me. Cum in me. Give me everything.”

  
She seized as she finished her sentence, and she gave out a long extending groan as she orgasmed, her muscles tightened and twitched around Solas’s length. As she was in the throes of an orgasm, Solas hissed, and brought Panthea down firmer on his cock, cumming inside her.

  
Panthea came again, as she felt the twitches of his semen in her, and how it smeared inside her, with Solas’s own small movements She slumped over his chest, limp as their orgasms subsided.

  
Panthea closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she was on her back again, with Solas rubbing his hand down her sweaty body. He smiled down at her.

  
“I’m flattered. I have never seen a partner faint with orgasm. I wonder, can I achieve that again.” They grinned wide at each other and Solas slid down to lick her slit, lapping up her own wetness, along with the cum that he left.

  
She looked up to the ceiling, happy.

  
Panthea needed more days off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked this, and reviews welcome!


End file.
